videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros Lawl Ultimate
Made by I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE and Inspired by chincherrinas original Super Smash Bros Lawl. Super Smash Bros Lawl Ultimate is a Super Smash Bros Spoof with More Characters Characters (Friend and Rival Tip: since in Classic Mode there going to be 12 Battles, The Friend/Rival Battle will be showed, Note: the 1st Friend battle will eather be Before or at a Rival battle, Depend on who the Friend and Rival are. The Final Rival Battle will be at Round 12 Before the Boss Battle) Character made *Ed - Ed Edd Eddy(Friends:Pinkie Pie/Edd,Rival:Chowder/Heavy) *Pinkie Pie - My Little Pony Friendship is Magic(Friends:Rainbow Dash/Chowder,Rival:Pucca/Gaston) *Akuma - Street Fighter(Friend:Heihachi/Nightmare,Rival:Lu Bu/Ryu) *Amy Rose - Sonic X(Friend:Pucca/Cosmo,Rival:Shadow/Frollo) *Charade - Soul Calibur II(Friend:Frollo/Lizard Man,Rival:Yoshimitsu/Nightmare) *Pucca - Pucca(Friend:Amy Rose/Marisa Kirisame,Rival:Pipo/Madotsuki) *Rainbow Dash - My Little Pony Friendship is Magic(Friend:Sonic/Pinkie Pie,Rival:Amy Rose/Pinkie Pie (Pinkiemania outfit)) *Tourettes Guy - Youtube(Friend:John/Nicolas Cage,Rival:Omega Red/Gaston) *Homer Simpson - The Simpsons(Friend:Tourettes Guy/Pinkie Pie,Rival:Nicolas Cage/Peter Griffin) *Ami & Yumi - HiHi Puffy AmiYumi Show(Friend:Pucca/Panty & Stocking,Rival:Heihachi/Scanty & Kneesocks) *Angry Joe - The Angry Joe Show(Friend:Ryu/AVGN,Rival:Toon Megaman/Nostalgia Critic) *John - Youtube(Friend:Cosmo/Amalia,Rival:Ugo the italian guy/John(Bizzaro Outfit)) *Wakko Clown - Animaniacs(Friend:Pinkie Pie/The Stooges,Rival:Gaston/Amy Rose) Characters will be Made Soon(Sorted by Series) Sonic X: Shadow the Hedgehog,Dr.Eggman Family Guy: Peter Griffin, Big Chicken ATHF: Meatwad, Master Shake Street Fighter: Ryu,Ken,Guile,Zangief,Cammy,Rolento & Ibuki,M.Bison The 3 Stooges: The Stooges Oddworld: Abe Wakfu:Yugo,Amalia DreamWorks:Shrek,Penguins of Madagascar,Dr.Blowhole,Po Sonic AM/AOSTH: Toon Sonic,Toon Tails Sonic(Video Game): Mephiles the Dark Cartoon Network: Finn & Jake,Billy & Mandy,Chowder,Mordicai & Rigby,Gumball(Being planed on by Gannonx1 ) Mortal Kombat: Reptile, Scorpion,Liu Kang, Shao Kahn Megaman: Toon Megaman, Toon Cutman,Toon Gustman, Tron Bonne, Servbot,Game MegaMan Nick: Zim,Dudley Puppy,Timmy's Dad,Ren,Stimpy,Princess Mandie,Jenny,Squidward Ape Escape: Pipo(The Monkeys),Spike DrangonBall:Goku.Pan,Nappa,Vegeta,Perfect Cell,Captain Ginyu Futurama: Bender Disney: Ralph(from Wreck it Ralph - Staring Bowser, Eggman, Pacman Ghost, Bison, and Zangief),Kick Buttwoski,Hades Castlevania: Richter,Soma Cruz DC:Batman,Superman,Wonder Woman,Mr Freeze,Adam West Batman,Parasite Tekken: Heihachi,Yoshimitsu,Lars,Alisa,Jin,King,Marduk,Armor King,Raven,Orgre,Wang Soul Calibur: Nightmare,Lizardman,Cassandra,Charade Naughty Dog: Crash Bandicoot,Dr.Neo Cortex,N.Gin Touhou: Scarlet Flandre,Sakuya,Marisa Kirisame,Reimu Hakurei,Cirno Marvel: Spiderman (from the 60's),Juggernaut,Omega Red,Sentinel(COTA-94),Magneto,Captain America,Hulk,Spiderman,Iron Man.Thor Powerpuff Girl: Bubbles,Blossom,Buttercup Gravity Falls: Mabel Killer Instinct: Fulgore, Riptor Others: Pheonix, Lu Bu, Flareon, Garbage Day Guy,Haruhi Suzumiya,Konata,Ghost(True Capitalist Radio),Vol Jang,Steve The Troll face,He-Man,Miku Hatsune,Asura,Dr.Rabbit,Angry German Kid,Cynthia(CynthiaShirona149),ClementJ642,Scott Pligrim(Game),Toon Jigglypuff,Weegee,Mcpixel,Robot Chicken Unlockable/Thinkable Characters Dr.Eggman,Bandit Dee,Conker,Partick Star,The Penguins of Madagascar,Ghost(True Capitalist Radio),Vol Jang,He-Man,Miku Hatsune,Asura,AGK,Cynthia(Cynthiashirona149),Dudley Puppy,Dr.Blowhole,Po,Batman,Superman,Wonder Woman,Sentinel,Magneto,The Avengers,Spiderman,Marisa Kirisame,Reimu Hakurei,Scott Pilgrim,Lars,Alisa,King,Raven,Marduk,Dr.Cortex,N.Gin,Soma Cruz,Goku,Vegeta,Nappa,Perfect Cell,Stimpy,Ren & Stimpy(Togheter),Cassandra,Kick Buttwoski,Toon Tails,Yugo,Amalia,Sonic the Hedgehog,Liu Kang,Ken,Chun Li,Zangief,Cammy,Rolento & Ibuki,M.Bison,Toon Ryu,Shrek,Ugo the Italian Guy,Yomika,IB,Hank Hill,Princess Mandie,Dudley(Street Fighter) Classic Mode Boss(Classic mode):Abyss - Marvel vs Capcom 2 Boss(If you got the Gauntlet Gems):Thanos - Marvel Boss(Very Hard mode):Jecht - Final Fantasy X Boss(Insane mode):Ouslaught Character made by Other Lawlers Not Everyone made by I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE, Here some other People made *chincherrinas : Frollo,The King,I.M.Meen,Gaston,Madotsuki,Yomika,Nicolas Cage,Panty & Stocking,Scanty & Kneesocks,Billy Mays,Nostalgia Critic,AVGN,Irate Gamer,Toon Guile,Toon Bison *YTPguy17 : Cosmo the Seedrian,Toon Mario,Toon Dr. Mario,Micheal Jackson,Spongebob,Patrick,Cd-I Link,Annoying Orange *Agentrockluxury3 : Heavy,Demoman,Pyro,Soldier *StevenStar777 (R.I.P again): Steven Star(Remodel),Bandit Dee *704712 (New Guy):Conker Cancelled/Removed Characters *Kratos (Hard to make) *Eddie Riggs (Never Heard of) *Jon8345 (Look Silly to make) *Shang Tsung (Too Many MK Character) *Inferno (Was About to be a Boss, But Lost the Boss Debate) Returned character *Konata(TheDavidBros Apologizes StevenStarr777) *Alucard(Actually he has tons of moves) *Best Hercules(The Troll War is already over) Stage and Music: Stage and Music in Super Smash Bros Lawl Ultimate Extra Top 12 Characters from Lawl Ultimate - Who your Favorite character See Also Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Fighting Games